I Just Don't Think I'll Believe My Heart This Time
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: What happens when Sheila Martini crosses paths with none other than Yami Yugi one night? The title is taken from a line in the song We Tell Ourselves by Clint Black.


**Hey there! Here's a new Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. I was (and still am) quite intrigued by the character of Sheila Martini (played by actress Alexandra Johnes), as she reminded me of Faith Lehane (possibly because they had similar lifestyles). So, with that idea in my mind, I came up with the idea of Sheila running into Yami Yugi one night. After playing around with it a bit, this fic soon came into being.**

**Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

I Just Don't Think I'll Believe My Heart This Time

Sheila Martini, a vampire who had been sired at the age of seventeen, was walking through the cemetery. Hearing the blood thirst yelling inside her, she focused her now sharpened senses as she looked around for the right victim to feed on.

Her eyes lit up when she saw, with perfect clarity, who she thought would fill the role of ‛vampire victim' perfectly. Then, she remembered something.

_Vampires are natural actors, and they can effortlessly and seamlessly slip into any role that any situation in life calls for._

_Well, _Sheila thought, _this is definitely a great night to slip into the kind of role that I never thought I'd play back when __I was human. Here goes._

Keeping that thought in mind, she threw her shoulders back, put on a casual front and pretended to be out for a nighttime stroll. Then she walked right up to the guy she thought was lost and looked like he could use some help. Well, she'd be more than happy to offer him some assistance in any way possible.

However, what he said caught her (and the demon inside her) off-guard.

"Hello, Sheila. I take it you're a vampire that's out for a nighttime stroll and looking for a hapless victim in order to satisfy your blood thirst."

_Oh my gosh! _Sheila thought as a shocked look came over her face just as she sensed she was about to show her game face. Luckily, she was able to turn the look of shock into a look of bewilderment and kept her demon from showing itself; after all, she didn't want to scare her would-be meal away. _How did he know my name, as well as what I am and what I was doing? He's no ordinary human, that's for sure._

"Please," her would-be victim said, his baritone voice making her feel tingly all over, "call me Yami. It means ‛dark' or ‛darkness' in Japanese, if you will."

Sheila blinked in surprise and then studied her shoes while she tried to gather up a good reply, but, for some reason, she was unable to do so. When she turned back to Yami, her eyes widened. On his forehead was what seemed to be a glowing eye.

"The Millennium Symbol, Sheila," Yami explained. He kept his tone all casual-like, as though he and Sheila were friends discussing something important over a soft drink they liked.

Sheila mentally groaned. She thought she had it all figured out. Pretend to have conversation with victim, take victim to secluded place where they wouldn't be heard, and then drain them dry. But this guy? He seemed to be offering something. Something new she had never heard of. One good reason why?

Well, those crimson eyes seemed to be quite... hypnotic, for one thing.

As Yami held out his hand to her in a Dracula-esque manner, Sheila no longer felt her will (or the will of her demonic self) was her own. Now, her life was about to change.

"Walk with me, Sheila?" he purred, smiling now. "I can show you a much better world than the one you're currently in at the moment."

All Shelia could do was nod. Her mind fluttered like a butterfly for one last time just after she placed her hand into his grasp, but before she was gently pulled up close to his body and then surrendered completely.

The next night, the surviving members of the Order of Aurelius quickly dispatched to look in all the usual places and haunts, for Sheila Martini had never made it back to them the previous night. When they returned without Sheila, Spike had them punished for their failures.

As for Sheila, she was in New York City and having the time of her unlife – being with Yami, discovering that he was a vampire himself, but was one of the good ones, and hunting those who committed crimes – crimes that were against vampire law. (That was how Yami explained it to her.)

"When it comes to hunting criminals," he told her, "here's what works best. Just lure them into a secluded place and away from the people they make their intended victims, and then strike like a cobra when they let their guards down. Also, it's best to either dump them in the river or bury them where the ground is nice and soft. I've tried that, and it really works."

Now, looking back on it, Sheila realized that she had changed from the wild and rebellious teenager she had once been back in Sunnydale. Now, she had a reason to keep going as a vampire, a new outlook on being on the side of good for a change, and a lover in Yami (who, she realized, was a former Egyptian Pharaoh, but still had what he referred to as "Shadow Magic", which she found to be extremely cool).

For Sheila, life as a vampire was now better than ever.


End file.
